Ed... Pass it On...
"Ed... Pass it On..." is the 20th episode of Season 3 and the 72nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy has become tired of not getting any apparent respect. Eddy, in an attempt to get more respect around the Cul-de-Sac, starts a rumor that his brother is coming back to the Cul-de-Sac, but soon he realizes he can't keep up the rumor for too long. Plot The Eds' latest venture is a restaurant (called Ponce de la Ed) serving up such delights as 'Ed Turkey Ala King', 'Salad a la Double Dee' and 'Eddy Pizza'. They do attract quite a few customers with their gourmet food, but unfortunately Ed serves himself up naked as an Ed Turkey Ala King complete with pan juices and cutlets frills and even pouring stuffing on himself. Disgusted, everyone runs out of the restaurant. Eddy can't understand how scams like this one always worked for his brother, but failed for him. Eddy then suddenly gets an idea (with a mallet dubbed "IDEA" literally hitting him on the head) and decides to intimidate everybody and get some respect by claiming that his brother is coming home. Eddy enjoying the mixture of anticipation and palpitations the arrival of his almost legendary elder sibling invokes. Edd's not happy about it, it doesn't seem right but when even prickly Kevin is amenable, Nazz is all ears and Rolf is prepared to grovel for the sake of his chickens there's no way Eddy's going to stop now. The truth about his brother's coming home doesn't really seem to bother him. Soon he tries to make up more lies about his brother coming back to try to prevent the kids from trying to get revenge on him for lying about what he was doing. His "brother" then suddenly appears at Eddy's door and Eddy pleads mercy. Eddy's brother orders him to get a sundae for him and states what it should have. Eddy protests on his brother being lactose intolerant, but the threatening from his brother's fist is enough to get all three Eds running out to make the sundae. His "brother" steps out of the closet only to reveal that it is Sarah and Jimmy in disguise. Sarah crashes into the door and is knocked off of the disguise. She gets angry at Jimmy for that, but he states it is the stilts causing it. Suddenly Ed arrives and seemingly catches them, but just simply asks what the ice cream flavor he wants. Sarah then clears her throat and states (in a deep voice) it is chocolate. Ed then runs off to tell the others. Sarah and Jimmy then laugh at this with the former claiming that brothers are such idiots as the episode irises in. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Edd who he's anxious to impress with his French "Here's two more for you garr-con!" ---- *'Edd': "Nice presentation, Ed!" Jonny "And here you are, one Ed Turkey A La King!" Jonny: "Oh boy! I'm starving!" Edd: lid "Bon appetite!" Jonny: "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" is sitting in the pan, naked, as a dead ghostly human-like turkey Edd: in the background "ED! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO USE A REAL TURKEY!" Ed: gravy on himself "Stuffing, anybody?" Eddy: the pan lid back on Ed "Idiot." ---- *'Eddy': "That's it! My brother's coming home! At least that's what we'll tell them." Ed: naked with gravy dripping all over his body "Wait till he sees how much I have grown!" ---- *'Ed': Edd from entering the kitchen "Oh no you don't, too many cooks spoil the galoshes, Double D." Edd: up the order slip "Very well, here's a few orders to fill, Chef Ed." Ed: the slip "I will whip 'em up!" ---- *'Nazz': "What do you feel like, Kevin? The Ed-kabobs, or the Eddy Pizza, or the Double D spaghetti?" Kevin: sourly "I'm ordering the barf bag." Nazz: "Where's that on the menu, Kevin?" ---- *'Jonny': to Edd's inquiry as to what he would like to eat "Don't ask me, Plank's treating!" with Plank "What do you mean an Ed Turkey Ala King for you and a couple of bread sticks for the bald kid?" ---- *'Eddy': "Is that respect or what?" Ed: "A whole box of it!" Edd: "That wasn't respect, Eddy! What I witnessed was fear!" Eddy: preening "R-E-S-P-E-E-K. Respect, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': "Jonny the Woodboy, always with this head of yours there are so many jokes, yes? Rolf respects your cluelessness." Jonny: "Wait Rolf!" the rumor of Eddy's brother's return Rolf: "JIMINY! Eddy's brother returns to the cul-de-sac?! Rolf must protect his fowls!" back with his chicken in his hands ---- *'Ed': "Chickens!" a chicken and putting a party hat on its head "Would you like to come to a party and revel sprightly?" Rolf: incensed "No party for Rolf's fowls!" Eddy: "Your chickens too good for my bro's party?" Rolf: concerned "Has he return to our humble cul-de-sac?" Eddy: Rolf "He's on his way, stretch." Rolf: groveling "Please inform Eddy's brother that Rolf's chickens exist no longer!" ---- *'Ed': his face full of potato chips while at Kevin's "Got any dip?" Kevin: for the kitchen "I'll dip you, you dork." Edd: "I suppose a glass of water is out of the question." Rolf: at Edd "SILENCE! IT WAS ROLF'S TURN TO GROVEL!" to Eddy "As Rolf was saying, Rolf humbly gives Eddy's brother the vest of Papa's backhair." Eddy: from Rolf's gift to his brother "Yeah, sure, whatever." ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf smells something and it's not Papa's back hair vest!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy about his brother "Did he miss another bus, Eddy? Buses can be so cruel!" ---- *'Eddy': Sarah and Jimmy "You dare hit the brother of Eddy's brother!?" ---- *'Kevin': the Eds "What's with the balloons? You dorks getting married? To each other?!" laughs Trivia/Goofs *Here Eddy first says that scams like the restaurant always worked for Eddy's Brother. *When Nazz comes down the chimney, her lips are pink instead of red like they usually are. *While Jonny, Jimmy and Nazz displayed admiration Eddy's brother, Rolf and Kevin are obviously scared of him. Kevin even believes that Eddy's Brother thinks he is a loser. Sarah however couldn't care less about Eddy's brother. *It is revealed that Eddy's Brother may be lactose intolerant. *This marks the third time at least one of the Eds (in this case Ed) is entirely naked. *'Running Gags': #Eddy spreading rumors to everyone that his older brother is coming back to the Cul-de-Sac just so he can gain respect and make them scared. #Eddy misspelling "respect" as R-E-S-P-E-E-K. *51st time the Kankers were not seen. *Ed's line "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs." has been said from previous episodes such as "Who, What, Where, Ed", "Rambling Ed", "Will Work for Ed", "Ed or Tails" and "My Fair Ed." *Apparently Eddy's Brother did something bad that involved Rolf's chickens since Rolf was scared and was doing anything at all costs to keep his fowl safe. *When Sarah and Jimmy are disguised as Eddy's Brother near the end of the episode the color of Sarah's hands are normal, but when Eddy says "Can I get you anything bro, huh, can I?", her hands turn peach-colored similar to Edd's hands. They then back to normal. *Eddy acts frightened once he sees his "brother", hinting that he mistreats him. This is shown in the movie. Gallery Ponce eddy.jpg|"So sorry, but we are booked full....." Ponce money.jpg|Now there should be free seating..... Ponce menu.jpg|The menu for Ponce de la Ed. Ponce overview.jpg|Edd taking orders. Ponce kitchen.jpg|Who would trust Chef Ed? imagesCA6SPWBG.jpg|A naked Ed Turkey Ala King/"Stuffing anybody?" Naked Ed.gif|Naked Ed Eddys idea jpg.jpg|Eddy has an idea! Welcome home bro jpg.jpg|What a welcoming picture. kevin scared.jpg|Never before has Kevin looked so scared. Ed invite Rolf's fowl.gif|Ed invites Rolf's fowl to Eddy's party. rolfs fortress.jpg|The moat surrounding Rolf's house. Eddys fake bro jpg.jpg|Eddy's Brother? Video See Also *Ponce de la Ed ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3